


The CCAC - Two Exorcists and a Priest

by orphan_account



Series: Crazy Character Appreciation Club (Discontinued) [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura Kirigakure is still new to the club, but she finds one of the club members quite interesting - a young priest about her age with long, blonde hair and a professional composure.</p><p>Join her as she hunts to intimidate Libra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CCAC - Two Exorcists and a Priest

             Being new to the club, Shura Kirigakure didn’t know what to expect from the people within the mansion.

 

            Actually, she just thought they were all idiots who had to live up to the ‘Crazy Character’ name – but there was a certain club member that caught her eye. He was walking up the stairs and Shura decided to trail after him.

 

            “Libra! Where are you headed?” Shura caught up to the war monk, who was carrying a large stack of books like they weighed nothing. He turned his head and smiled at the female representative.

            “Er, good afternoon, Miss Shura.” He answered simply, and gave a nod of his head as a greeting. “To answer your inquiry, I was heading to the club’s library to return these books.”

            “Really?” Shura raised an eyebrow mischievously. She couldn’t help noticing Libra’s obvious feminine look. She was checked him out anyway. “Soooo… I heard you’re friends with Angel!”

            “You mean Arthur?” Libra said, turning into a large hallway and passing by some of the club rooms of the other members. They finally reached the library, Shura peeking past Libra’s tall figure and blinking in awe at the large library that the club had, complete with spiral staircases and lofts with more bookshelves. There were round glass desks at the bottom floor, where one man was sitting at a chair: Arthur Auguste Angel, coincidentally in the same place at the same time.

            Shura smirked and then leaned against the railing of the balcony she and Libra were standing on. “Oi, baldy, I didn’t know you liked picture books! I can see Libra getting into it (books are in his name, ha) but you? I didn’t even know you can read.”

            Libra rolled his eyes silently as he went down a set of stairs to the main floor of the library. Angel looked up at Shura, closing the thick book he had in front of him. “Speak of the devil.” There was a pause. “…Actually, don’t speak of the devil.”

            Angel stood up, brushing dust from the book off his club uniform cuffs. “Well, if it isn’t Miss Kirigakure. How are you doing in the club? Can’t handle it?”

            “Judging by the looks of your current position here in the library, you haven’t quite fit in either, Mr. Angel.” Libra commented smartly, walking to a few shelves and putting his books back in their original places.

            Angel snapped a glare at him and then folded his arms in irritation. “Well, it isn’t easy for you either! You’re one of the only symbols of religion in this forsaken club. Other than me, of course.”

            Shura stepped down the stairs, then stomped in front of Angel and pointed at him. “You’re one to talk. What about me, eh? We’re both Exorcists!”

            The Paladin raised an eyebrow. “Well, seeing as to how you’re in proper uniform now, sure.”

            “Are you saying you have a problem with the way I used to dress?!” Shura seethed, growling like a feral animal.

            Libra cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the two from arguing. “Um, guys – ”

            “No, I never have, except it’s not exactly the proper uniform,” Angel said confidently. “I don’t care how revealing your outfits are, just as long as they’re proper for work!”

            “I can dress however I want!” Shura retorted back at him, balling her hands up into fists.

“There are rules you must follow in this club as much as there are rules in the Knights of the True Cross!”

            There was a loud slamming sound coming from beside them. The two exorcists turned around in surprise, seeing Libra frowning at them with his arms folded. The heavy books he was carrying were now on the table.

            “Both of you, be quiet. Not only is this place meant for silence, it is also a _professional_ environment. Because you two have worked together before and are more or less forced to stay in the same club as each other, I kindly ask of you to cooperate with each other. Whether you two dress properly or not, you’re definitely not acting your age.”

            Angel narrowed his icy blue eyes at the priest, but Shura just threw up her arms and put her hands on her hips, staring at Libra with an impressed look.

            “I do like a man who can be so… _firm_ about something.” She winked.

            Libra’s cheeks flushed red. “I-I just wanted you guys to stop arguing!”

            The Paladin, on the other hand, was making his way up the stairs. “I’m going to find some food! You two can talk it out or whatever; you’re both equally as annoying.”

            Shura glared at him as he left, but when the library door closed shut, she turned to Libra curiously, stepping forward into his personal space, making him wildly uncomfortable.

            “You’re a priest, eh? I heard lots of info about you in the club,” she said in a sing-song voice. “You’re that one guy who doesn’t really fit in with the rest of the non-religious group, then. How unique.”

            Libra gulped. “Miss Shura?”

            “And you’re so formal, too! That’s really cute, you know. I like how you’re getting so flustered over this –”

            Libra was against the table now, visible beads of sweat running down his forehead. “Um.”

            Shura stared up at him, searching his expression. Then she grew serious, her eyes half-lidded as she spoke in a softer tone. “I’ve got my eye on you, Libra. There’s something demonic in your past that I’d want to figure out.”

The door opened, making Shura pull away from him and pose with her hands on her hips as if nothing happened at all (while Libra was trying to stop himself from melting into a puddle of nervousness).

            Angel re-entered the library, leaning against the door with a large tray of chocolate croissants. “Exorcist reject and nun-priest, let’s get going to the dining room. We have chocolate croissants.”

            Shura stuck her tongue out at him, then winked once again at Libra before she jogged up the stairs and out the library door. Angel stared after her coldly, then looked at the gasping priest for an explanation to her amusement.

            “What was up with _her_?” He asked, putting a chocolate croissant in his mouth.

            “Just talking about past demons,” the priest replied, smiling in relief. He went up the stairs too, taking a croissant from Angel’s tray. “She’s making quite an impression in the club so far.”

            Arthur Auguste Angel had no idea what Libra meant by that.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there was more Shura. xD
> 
> I was trying to make Angel a little oblivious, but it's difficult to write like that... huh.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading the first few drabbles! I'm open to suggestions for more and you guys can vote on who's POV you'd want next :o)


End file.
